


Of Sore Losers

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teasing, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: Baz underestimates the Normal population and pays for it- luckily, Simon is there to prevent him from being too sore a loser.





	

There is a slump in Baz’s shoulders as he walks into the apartment, but at the same time, his eyes are burning with anger and hatred so intense that Simon is transported back to their fifth year at Watford. For a second, Simon doesn’t dare move for fear of the ultra- strong repelling magic that seems to be emanating out of Baz unconsciously. It’s heady- powerful and beautiful yet dangerous and Simon is in awe of it despite himself.

He shuts his textbook, unravels his tail from the coffee mug it had been holding (he has finally learned how to use it as a third hand and this knowledge has proven to be very useful) and gets up, already checking off all the things that could’ve gone wrong. They range from another meeting with the numpties to Baz starting to hate him again (Simon’s mind works in mysterious ways).

Baz brushes past him and into the kitchen, starting to cook like he does every time he’s agitated. “the _fucking_ Normal university with its _fucking_ annoying students and _fucking_ Alexander _fucking_ Lightwood who gets better grades than me who should go _fuck_ himself” Baz grinds out, and Simon marvels at Baz’s ability to fit those many fucks into a sentence.

He walks into the kitchen, maintaining the distance he knows Baz needs, and leans against a counter, hoping that he looks as comforting as he thinks he looks. “Maybe you underestimated the Normals- you’re not the only genius in this world, after all.” says Simon, smirking a little- after all, years of enmity are not _that_ easy to forget. Baz scowls at him, anger glowing brighter in his eyes- this time directed at Simon.

Simon laughs and walks up to Baz, ignoring the tingles his magic leaves on his skin. He engulfs him in a bear hug despite his protests, and after a while, the fight goes out of him and he slumps against Simon’s shoulders. “It’s just… irritating. I hate losing.” He says, and Simon chuckles lightly. Baz doesn’t have it in him to be irritated at that.

“Well, it’s a lesson learned, isn’t it? You keep on complaining about how normal are dimwits- well, here is your proof otherwise. At least Uni will be challenging now!” says Simon, and Baz hates that he has started to feel better. Why is it so much harder to hold on to his anger nowadays?

“anyway, why don’t we celebrate this learning by watching a movie, huh? Cheer up! Don’t be a sore loser!” says Simon, moving away, only to be pulled back by a smirking and bright- eyed Baz. “sore, huh?” he says. “I’ll show you sore, Snow.”

( _He so does)_

_(Not that Simon minds. At all.)_


End file.
